1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for wireless communication.
2. Related Background Art
A code-divided multi-station communication system utilizing spectrum diffused communication has a feature of graceful degradation of the channel quality with the increase of the traffic. Consequently, even if the traffic in the system somewhat exceeds the design capacity of the system, the entire system can still function without sudden deterioration of the quality. Utilizing this feature, each station constituting the system is usually so constructed as to be capable of freely making connections according to the request for call in each station.
Such structure is not limited to the system with the spectrum diffused communication, but is commonly employed in other wireless communication system.
However, such conventional system has been associated with the following drawbacks because each station constituting the system is allowed to make calls freely:
(1) The deterioration of the channel quality becomes a practical problem if the quality of traffic becomes excessively high; and PA1 (2) Increase in the quantity of traffic gives rise to increase in errors due to the deterioration of the channel quality, thus inversely reducing the amount of information that can be actually communicated. Thus the throughput of the system is reduced.